The Horseman's Night
by knightfromhell
Summary: Klaus and Lily oneshot from Tim Burton's SH. Klaus is the name of the Hessian and Lily is my OC, Lily is Ichabod and Katerina's daughter ( for those of you that don't know). Anyways, enjoy the smut. Rated M for sex and language. Read and review.


The horseman chased the young witch through the western woods. He had been chasing her for a long time, now she was an arms length away. Klaus growled as the witch got a burst of energy and took off once more. "Come on Devil!", he said to his steed. Meanwhile, Lily had lost sight of him. She looked at her surroundings and walked qiuetly up the old indian trail. She found the cave where the other Archer twin used to live. It was abandoned now. She smiled and entered the cave. Back in the woods, Klaus was continued his search for the Crane girl. "Lily!", he called. When he heard nothing in response, he dismounted. He searched around for any evidence of her being in the area. Daredevil began to smell the ground and whinnied when he figured out her scents path lead up the trail. Klaus smiled and mounted his horse. Giving his famed battle cry, he thundered up the trail.

* * *

Lily had started a nice fire and settled beside it. She took out her book and began to practice her spells. Klaus soon entered the room. "A fine place for us my little one.", he said. Lily turned with a smile. "The people wouldn't understand.", she then said removing her shaul. "Is that the innocent Miss Crane or the witch speaking?", Klaus asked walking towards her. "I am a white witch Klaus. My magic is good.", Lily answered,trying to step away but Klaus grabbed her. He held her close to him. "It doesn't matter, to me, a witch is a witch.", he said. With that, he began to bite down on her neck. It was enough to draw blood, but not enough to do harm. Lily gripped his sholders and gasped as he did this. He then licked away the blood. Klaus then kissed Lily with a passionate lust. His hand reached down and grabbed her ass. Lily moaned with pleasure. "Klaus..", she purred her head resting on his chest. "Be patient liebe.", he said. He carried her to the nearby bed and laid her out. Klaus was about to tear her dress when Lily stopped him. Lily took out the bun her hair was made into. Klaus waited until she was comfortable again, and then he tore her dress. Like a hungry predator, Klaus cut into her bodice and tossed aside the shredded remains. Her last bits of layers were removed with ease over her head. She was now naked infront of the horseman. Klaus soon stood up and began to undress. Lily finally saw what he looked like without the shrinking effects of his armor. She saw how musculer and thick he was. He was the perfect balance of meat and muscle. His chest and torso was painted with tatoos and scars. Then he stood her up, and began to touch her. His one hand grabbed her breast, and the other slithered down and around her womanhood. Lily moaned and begged Klaus for more. "Wait for it my dear.", he said with a chuckle. Lily gasped and moaned when she felt his finger enter her. Lily's knees began to buckle. Klaus knew he had o take his work back to the bed. Lily moaned and she bucked her hips as another finger entered. Klaus kissed her chest and began to lightly suck on her breasts **(well, as lightly as he can for a dude with fangs) **. "Klaus...Please..I want you.", she begged. Klaus was done toying with her, and now he wanted her too. She felt his manhood touch her opening, when he suddenly stopped. He offered her his arm. "Bite down and hold on to me as tight as you can.", he said. Lily nodded and lightly placed her teeth on his arm, and oh the pain she felt when he entered her all the way. Lily's eyes welled up with tears and she gave a small cry of pain as she began to bite down on his arm. Klaus gathered her up into his arms and began to soothe her fears. "Relax my little one. You'll soon adjust to me.", he said. Lily felt the pain ease off as her body adjusted to Klaus. "Are you all right my love?", Klaus asked with concern. Lily nodded, and Klaus smiled when he was sure she was okay. Then, Klaus pulled out, only to push himself back in. Lily smiled at the feeling it caused her. Klaus did it once more. This time Lily met his pace. When Lily began to keep up with him, Klaus picked up his speed. Lily continued to match him. "Oh Klaus..Go harder..Please,,and faster..", Lily said through her pleasured mewls and sighs. Klaus did as he was told. Lily tightened her grip on him as she picked up her pace as well. "You're so big!", she stated, as Klaus became more abusive in his thrusts. "Oh God..And you're so fucking tight!", he answered. Lily continued to make her little noises, while Klaus cursed up a storm. Finally, Klaus had reached his peak. So did Lily with hers. "Lily, I can't hold on.", he said. Lily arched her back and Klaus met her. Lily sighed contently as she felt his seed spill into her. Klaus waited until the very last drop to pull out. He rolled over so he wouldn't crush Lily.

* * *

Lily laid in Klaus' arms as he masaged her breasts. "You're heavy.", she said with a smile on her face. He laughed, what did she expect the wieght of a man like him to be? Klaus kissed her and replied, "True, but I am the perfect lover." Lily laughed and nodded. She soon fell asleep after a final kiss from Klaus. Klaus soon joined her in sleep.

The End.


End file.
